


One Last Phone Call

by ScarredMoon



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gotham, Homosexual, M/M, Murder, Redhood Gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: Death, confessions and love.. All the elements of one Mr Nygma's life after one phone call which is changing everything as he knows it. Will he be able to accpect and move on or will Edward forever be in a world of grief?





	1. Here I am [Revised]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswlad picked up his phone and scrolled though the contacts until he came upon his special person - Eddie. Oh how much Nygma had fought against that nickname when he'd first seen it within Oswalds phone!
> 
> \--
> 
> After an accident, Oswald what's to finally get something off his chest..

Well.. here he was. Bleeding out within the gutter after one of the Red Hood gangs went solo. He always knew he’d go out like this.. Within the dirt, lying in his fallen Kingdom without anyone by him. The wound on his side was bleeding faster than any doctor could stop, even if one was around. Which there wasn’t to no one's surprise.

 

He only had a few moments left to live..

 

Oswald picked up his phone and scrolled though the contacts until he came upon his special person - _Eddie_. Oh how much Nygma had fought against that nickname when he'd first seen it within Oswald's phone!

 

The name, just looking at it, gave him a smile. With a press of his thumb, the phone began to ring the person he loved the most. Edward might not have been aware of his love at the moment but _God_ help him if he didn't by the end of the day.

 

_beep. beep. beep._

 

“Hello, Oswald.” it was Eds voice. He was certaint of it. The way he’d always answer the phone gave Oswald butterflies, made him feel like he was on top of the world!

 

“Good day-day Ed, it’s me. Just wanted to phone and see how everything was! Alright, I hope?” He didn’t have the heart to tell him what’d happen, no, not yet. Oswald tried to keep his voice strong, not wanting to let it wobble.

“Just fine, Oswald. This job is certainly keeping me busy. I’m glad you pulled me out from Arkham.” Oswald's lips tugged into a smile but a groan slipped his lips. "you okay?” Ed inquired.

 

“Fine, fine!" He snapped, letting the suffering get to him. "I’m glad you are thriving out of that insane hell hole. Hey Ed, go-go to the shop and buy yourself something. okay? take it out my money, do it." He wasn't in the mood to argue.

 

He didn’t have much time left and he needed am answer. He couldn't just die out on the phone like that, I would  _kill_ him! Literally.. Oswald applied pressure upon the wound as he felt his throat tightened up and eyes began to water.

 

“well.. why, Oswald? It’d archive nothing. but wasting money - besides I don’t need anything at the moment.”

 

“just do it Ed!” he hissed down the phone, the pain leaking through his voice. He didn't have long left. "Edward Nygma. I love you. I’ve always loved you." Oswald put the phone down.

 

The salty tears rolled down Oswald's face as he began to feel light headed. this was it.. he was about to join his mother and father on the other side. He saw a bright light and heard his mother calling.


	2. Confessions from a Penguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry to say, Nygma, but.." His deep and erotica voice was throbbing with grief. It was obvious he was choking back tears. Victor swallowed a lump in his throat. "There is no more Mayor of Gotham."
> 
> \--
> 
> Eds day starts off good! But after one phone call, it all starts to fall down hill..
> 
> Part two of The Last Phone Call. My last chapter has been revised, by the way.

Neat hair, clean glasses, and the ambition to succeed! All the qualities of one young Mr Nygma. The morning was wonderful, or so he thought, within Gotham. The air felt a little cleaner (somehow), the people seemed slightly brighter and everything was just so _vibrant_! Of course, he'd just assumed that because of how long he'd been stuck within the terrible yet so plain walls of Arkham. White, bare walls. Chain link fence. Blacked out windows.. you start to appreciate the smaller details of life once they are taken away.

 

With a soft, well-rested sigh, he twisted the door handle and made his way out into the world. The soft _pittar pattar_ of his feet on the pavement, the low chit chat and a car horn here and there. All the sounds he could hear but he blocked them out and plastered his face with one of his brighter smiles. The day had just begun, after all!

 

After the usual walk along Gotham, Edward came to the Mayors office. He made his way in, climbed the stairs and headed up to his office. When he was about to knock onto his bosses door, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Well, a _fake_ hand was.

 

"He ain't here, Nygma. Any clue _where_ the Boss is?" Spoke the thick skulled man with his dumpy body and large, rounded face. His hair neatly combined for some reason?

"Of course I don't. Where did you last see him?" Edward Narrowed his eyes and lifted the hand off of his shoulder with a scoff. 

"I 'unno. I dropped him off at the manor and he told me to piss off. So here I am!" 

"You're his _bodyguard_! You're meant to stay close to him." He sighed, day already ruined. "Did you check the Manner?"

"Course I did! Hey, hey, I'm not the brightest but I ain't _that_ dumb, Nygma."

"Maybe he's just gone off on his own for a bit." His eyes shifted to look at his watch. "If he's not back by midday, we can start panicking." 

Butch opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, as much as he disagreed with Nygma on almost everything, he did have a point about this. He left without another word but only an exchange of glares from both ends of the party. Butch didn't turn around as he walked though the halls. Nygma groaned quietly to himself before moving within his own office only to be greeted with a pile of paperwork. "At least it'd keep my mind off of things." He mumbled.

 

After an hour or so, with the clock striking 10 and a few moments passing since its charms, Nygma phone buzzed. He'd placed it on silent the night before after the dinner with Oswald, he didn't wish for his phone to disturb it. He flipped it open and saw the contact name; ' _Ozzie_ '. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile, his heart fluttered with reassurance - the nickname was payback for the one Oswald had given him. With a button press, he answered it and held it to his ear.

 

"Hello, Oswald." He said politely in his usual manner.

"Hey Ed, it’s me. Just wanted to phone and see how everything was! Alright, I hope?" 

 

Concern nipped at his heart as he heard Oswald. He sounded pained, was he alright? Best act natural until he found more out.

 

"Just fine, Oswald. This job is certainly keeping me busy. I’m glad you pulled me out from Arkham." He'd said thank you nearly everyday since he'd been freed but that wasn't going to stop him saying it one more time. "You okay?"

"fine, fine! I’m glad you are thriving out of that insane hell hole. Hey Ed, go-go to the shop and buy yourself something. okay? take it out my money, do it." What a strange request. Was he drunk? 

"well.. why, Oswald?" Ed was rather against the idea of leisure spending. He found it to be a waste of time.. and slightly addictive. "It’d archive nothing. but wasting money - besides I don’t need anything at the moment."

"Just do it, Edward!" Snapped a rather irritated Cobblepot. Ed was take back by the sudden outburst. He felt hurt, stung to the core.. he didn't speak for a moment - but another sound came out the phone.

"Edward Nygma. love you. I’ve always loved you." 

Silence and then the fimiliar sound of the phone being hung up. Edward put the phone down slowly and slid his glasses up his nose. His head was titled down slightly as he was truly shaken. What was happening? He didn't know and honestly didn't want to but the sudden expression of love had been a bullet. A stabbing pain. Something no one, not even himself, could have foreseen.

 

It wasn't until a couple hours later did Edward see another human after the brief yet so chilling phone call. There was a gentle knock at his door and then it opened, on the other side of the door was one scarred Assassin. Now, usually, Edward wouldn't have been shocked to have seen Victor but he was once he caught a glimpse of his face. It was cold, dead cold. The eyes looked tired and saddened but what in the world could hurt the emotionally dead madman this much?! 

 

"I'm sorry to say, Nygma, but.." His deep, erotic voice was throbbing with grief. It was obvious he was choking back tears. Victor swallowed a lump in his throat. "There is no more Mayor of Gotham."


End file.
